


Fit To Be Tied

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-03
Updated: 2004-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin decide to add bondage to their already non-vanilla, non-conventional relationship.





	Fit To Be Tied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

"I'm going to kill you," Brian said decidedly, staring up at the smaller man mutinously. 

Justin grinned innocently, the angelic image somewhat marred by the fact that he was finishing off the Chinese knot that bound Brian's wrists firmly to the bedpost. "You'll like it. Trust me," he promised, patented Sunshine Smile widening as his lover tested the restraints, only to find them firmly . . . restraining. 

"Where the fuck did you learn to tie people up, anyways?" Brian asked, noting to himself how little protest he'd put up when Justin proposed adding bondage to the long list of non-conventional aspects of their already non-vanilla relationship. He hadn't been terribly keen on the idea of being the fuckee, but begrudgingly, he was forced to concede once he realized that Justin had not spent his junior year in Debate Club at St. James for nothing. Not to mention, his lover had the most convincing blue eyes.

The fucker.

"I was in Boy Scouts," Justin said proudly, adding yet another item to his former country club brat repertoire. "We had to practice binding all sorts of things."

"Not to mention, you learned to circle-jerk with the best of them," Brian smirked. 

Justin thwapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I was a good boy," he simpered. "Even though the troop leader was really hot. Blond, tanned, only made Eagle Scout a couple of years before. And it was hot out, so he always wore these tan shorts that had lots of extra room in the legs." 

"And you never made a move?" Brian complained, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I taught you better than that." 

"No gays in Scouts, remember?" Justin shrugged, trailing his fingers down his boyfriend's bare torso and smirking himself as the brunet wiggled. "Besides, I was, like, ten."

"I'm sure that wasn't a deterrent for him," Brian snarked. Justin rolled his eyes and straddled the other man, reveling in the surge of power he felt gazing down at the languid form bound to the bed. "What, no mask?" Brian asked, only half-seriously.

"I thought about a whip, but then I realized you really would kill me if you couldn't show off at Babylon later on," Justin considered. "And no mask; I like to see your face when you come." Brian was pretty sure his dick hardened about ten notches at that. 

"You're right," he gasped, trying not to make it obvious, even when Justin scooted back and pressed his bubble butt, still clothed, against the flagged erection. "You'd be paying for any and all accumulated bodily damage with interest." 

"Yeah, well," Justin said dismissively, tweaking Brian's right nipple and making him jump. "You'd have to catch me first." He relieved Brian of having to come up with a witty retort by pressing their lips together, his tongue dancing inside Brian's mouth, sliding along the slippery roof. Justin cupped the other man's face in his palms tenderly to relieve some of the pressure off of his neck, and grinned when Brian's own tongue aggressively plundered his mouth. He almost regretted breaking the connection, but knew there'd be plenty of other chances to get inside of his lover this evening. 

Brian licked his lips as Justin sat back up and began disrobing. "So what *are* you planning to do to me tonight, Boy Wonder?" he queried, eyeing the blond's newly-exposed pale chest and pert nipples with appreciation. A small ring of silver glinted in one of them; Brian had acted indifferent when Justin had showed him the ring the first time, but he really did enjoy tugging on it during their more intimate moments (and sometimes, just when Justin was in close proximity). 

"Well, first I thought I'd tease you until your cock is rock hard and you're begging for mercy," Justin grinned as he maneuvered out of his pants and underwear with no small amount of squirming, and even more pleased when Brian snorted challengingly. "And then I'm going to fuck you into the mattress and make you call out my name." 

"Pretty words," Brian said throatily. "But are you more talk than action, little boy?" 

"Are you?" Justin retorted, retaliating by reaching behind him and grasping the other man's genitalia in one fluid movement. His thumb brushed purposefully over the head, and Brian bit back a groan; the little shit was *good* at this. 

Justin felt heady as Brian's body responded to his ministrations. He fondled the underside of his lover's balls and felt his own cock harden as Brian's hips bucked up. "Does that please you, Mr. Kinney?" he breathed in a soft undertone, playing up the "little boy" angle; he knew the formalities drove Brian nuts, too. 

"It's passable," Brian managed to ground out; he'd never been much for coherent talk during sex, something so carnal and animalistic and heavily contingent on the whim of the body. He realized, however, how important verbal communication was when experimenting with BDSM, and also that simply pleading with Justin to fuck him was futile. The boy was drunk on the power he held over Brian, and the brunet wanted more than anything for his lover to be happy.

Well, he really wanted to get off more than anything, but in the sense of a more long-term (God, dare he say it) commitment, Justin's happiness reigned supreme (even if he didn't have the guts to let the kid know it). Still, immediate gratification had always been important to Brian Kinney, and right now, he was about two seconds away from doing some very uncharacteristic pleading. 

Luckily, Justin seemed intent on making sure Brian got just as much pleasure out of this little game that he was, and made a show of re-positioning himself wantonly in-between Brian's legs. "Watch me," he commanded, all bedroom eyes and kiss-swollen lips, and Brian complied, taking in the sight of his lover's tongue swirling around his cock with great aplomb. "Jesus," he muttered, eyes glazing over at the sheer eroticism of the scene. 

"Finding religion?" Justin joked, amidst lavishing attention on his boyfriend's lower extremities. "Your mother will be so proud." 

"Cock tease," Brian gasped. Justin took said object all the way into his mouth, deep-throating with the grace of an Olympic swimmer, and Brian struggled not to throw his head back and yell. Justin smiled around his mouthful, noting how much concentration it took for Brian to obey his order to keep his eyes trained on him. Brian had done something similar to him once; caught whacking off on the sofa, Justin had been guilted into finishing the task in front of his willing voyeur. Brian had claimed it was very hot, and now that the tables were turned and the older man was in a position of vulnerability, Justin admitted to himself that it really had been. 

Nonetheless, Justin was not at all ready to give up his position of dominance over Brian yet, and relinquished sucking just seconds before his lover was about to climax. "Ju~ustin," the older man whined, not caring at the moment whether he sounded needy. He squirmed in frustration as the boy crawled back on top of him and lowered himself down so that their stomachs and cocks, equally hard at this point, rubbed against one another. Brian vacillated, annoyed at the superior little smirk on the blond's face. "What are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking about your making me jerk off in front of you," Justin whispered, dipping his head down to lick and bite at Brian's hardened nipples. "You were so evil; refusing to touch me until after I finished." 

Brian laughed softly. "You looked at me like I'd just caught you with your hand in the cookie jar. Although I guess I wasn't that far off," he grinned. "'Oh! Brian, I didn't know you were home!'" Brian shrieked in an exaggerated falsetto. Justin looked appalled.

"You know," he said, eyes glinting dangerously. "I didn't want to use this, but you've left me no choice." He flopped over on his belly and leaned over the edge of the bed, finally grasping what he'd hidden underneath it for safe keeping. Crawling back up into his original straddling position, the blond held up the red feather tickler with look of triumph. Very few people knew that Brian Kinney was ticklish, and Justin wasn't about to give that information out to just anyone. However, he did intend to use it to his advantage when the time was right, and now, staring at Brian's surprised face, pupils dilated inside of wild hazel irisis, Justin knew he'd never have a more appropriate chance than this one. 

The first touch of the feather to Brian's face made his nose crinkle; he opened his mouth to protest, but as the artificially dyed bed toy was strategically trailed down his neck and lavishly paraded down his chest and stomach, making his muscles tighten and contract of their own accord, it soon turned into a moan. The tip dipped into his naval, tickled the soft patch of hair directly below it, and -- "shit", Brian exclaimed when Justin trailed the instrument over his still-hardened dick. Mercilessly, Justin swept the soft feather over his lover's cock repeatedly, finding an excruciatingly slow but nonethless suitable rhythm for this purpose. 

Meticulously keeping Brian on-edge, Justin turned to watch the fluttering of his boyfriend's eyelashes, the moistened red lips forming a lusty "o"; despite his protests, Justin knew Brian was loving this. "And now," the boy murmured seductively, the sound going straight to Brian's straining cock, "I get to watch you being jerked off. Turns about as fair play, don't you think?" He knew as well as the other man that Brian would never find release at Justin's current pace; still, it surprised him a bit when Brian made an appeal for Justin's mercy. 

"Please," he gasped. 

Justin played dumb, cocking his head to the side mock-quizzically. "Please what, Brian?" 

The older man glared. "You fucking know what," he hissed, hip movement restricted by Justin's firm weight pressing against them. Justin had the nerve to laugh, the cheeky little twat. 

"I can't do anything different if you can't be more specific," Justin teased, wanting to hear the delectably dirty things Brian was thinking voiced aloud. He continued the soft, slow ministrations with the feather, intent on drawing it out of the older man at some point. 

Brian licked his lips in preparation. "I want you to fuck me," he enunciated, voice remarkably steady despite the fact that his body felt like it was on fire. "And I know you want to fuck me," he continued, gaining a bit of clarity now that Justin had released his cock from the tickle torture momentarily. 

Justin reached over to the bedside table for the old standby of condoms and lube, ripping the packet of the former open with his teeth, his and Brian's long-standing tradition. His lover watched with rapt arousal as Justin rolled the sheath onto his own hardened member, then lubed up his fingers. "Whatever happened to the big, bad wolf?" he said tauntingly, reaching underneath Brian and slipping wettened digits between his lover's firm ass cheeks. 

"He plans to make a full comeback and teach his naughty wayward little lamb a lesson," Brian remarked pointedly, rocking against the intrusion, nonetheless. 

"I'd better make the best of it, then," Justin crooned, and, arranging Brian's legs over his shoulders, replaced the fingers with his cock. "God, Brian, you're so tight," he gasped, adjusting himself so as to achieve contact without damaging anything. Soon, the two men developed a rhythm that worked for the both of them; it quickly became a mindless build-up of tension laced with pleasure, Brian thrusting his hips minimally in his quest for orgasm. Thrusting harder, Justin frantically grasped his lover's still stiffened member and worked his hand over it, keeping time with the pounding rhythm of his cock in Brian's ass. It wouldn't be long, now. 

"Look . . . at m-me," Justin commanded shakily, and Brian did. Eyes fixated on one another's faces, the two came at roughly the same time, the blond's hand pumping the older man's seed from his grateful cock. "J-Justin," Brian moaned during the release, and Justin delighted silently in realizing that his earlier prediction had come true. During the aftermath, they stared at each other for a few moments, unmoving, until Brian broke the silence.

"That," he panted, "was . . . amazing." Justin beamed with pride; Brian was very gratuitous in bed, but still, a compliment about his own technique was nothing to take lightly. The dark-haired man groaned as Justin pulled out of him, disposing of the now soiled condom in a nearby trash can. Grabbing a tissue, he made short work of the mess on Brian's firm belly, then threw the Kleenex away too, well aware of Brian's obsessive-compulsive cleanliness where it concerned his living space. Immediate clean-up complete, Justin sat perched on the edge of the bed and grinned demurely at his lover.

Brian smiled back. "So are you going to untie me anytime soon? I can't very well express my appreciation if you don't." Justin reached up and tugged the ropes loose, deft fingers undoing the complicated knot they'd created, and then tossed the restraints onto the floor. Gingerly, he grasped Brian's wrists, turning his hands over and, noting the light rope burns, kissed each of his lover's palms. Brian flexed his hands a couple of times and, seeing that he was no worse for the wear, reached out and pulled Justin onto his lap by the waist. 

Curling up in the safety of the older man's newly-freed, lean but strong arms, Justin sighed contentedly. "Thank you," he murmured sleepily, closing his eyes as Brian planted a kiss on his forehead. "You can punish me tomorrow," he yawned, shifting as the other man made slight movements to slip the blue duvet over them. 

"It would be my pleasure," Brian grinned, before sleep claimed them both.


End file.
